


If Only For a Moment

by Teardropfires



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-20 03:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teardropfires/pseuds/Teardropfires
Summary: A collection of Kurtbastian drabbles.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 26
Kudos: 84





	1. Nose Kiss(es)

Kurt felt warm. The small space heater he’d gotten from the pawnshop had finally started to work and sputtered waves of heat throughout his small bedroom. There was a cluster of candles on his nightstand that bathed the room in a soft glow. A bottle of wine, some cheap red blend that he’d stolen from Santana, laid empty on the floor next to his cozy-sock-clad feet. And Sebastian, oh Sebastian, he radiated warmth the most. 

In every shoulder brush as he’d reach across Kurt to snag another sip of wine, straight from the bottle and mesmerizing Kurt with every swallow. In the ease of his smile every time Kurt said something, anything from a lame joke or a long-winded rant about the latest musical revival on Broadway, Kurt couldn’t really tell when he was genuinely smiling or simply amused at his excitement, but he lost his train of thought almost every time, which only made Sebastian smile more. And if all that wasn’t enough to send his body through a heatwave, then it was the way his gaze kept drifting over Kurt’s own body; from his eyes to his lips and down to his sweatpants where Kurt was praying to any deity who would listen that Sebastian couldn’t notice just how excited his proximity was making him. 

“I should get another bottle,” Kurt said, after Sebastian’s eyes lingered on his crotch a bit too long. Sebastian’s eyes drifted backup and landed on Kurt's before he gave him a slightly stilted nod.

Kurt stood and immediately felt a rush of intoxication as his vision swam for a second and then cleared. 

“Whoa,” Sebastian said with a hand coming to Kurt’s calf, steadying him. “ You good?”

“Yeah,” Kurt laughed a little breathlessly, “Head rush,” he said and looked down to meet Sebastian’s eyes again. 

Sebastian’s lips curled into a small smirk and then he nodded as he bit down on what looked like a laugh. He squeezed Kurt’s leg before he released him and leaned back onto his hands. 

Kurt watched him for a second, his mind briefly wandering to thoughts of sinking back onto the floor and straddling Sebastian’s lap. His face flushed with a renewed wave of warmth and he turned quickly to escape the room and the heat of the moment. 

In contrast to his room, the living room was frigid, and Kurt welcomed the chill in hopes that it would douse his heated thoughts. 

Kurt took his time retrieving the other bottle, he hoped that distance from the other man, would calm his nerves. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t expecting his night to go like this at all. He’d invited Sebastian to stay and wait out the storm, thinking that his roommates would be home soon, at the very least Santana who Sebastian had been there to meet originally, but then he’d gotten a text from both Rachel and Santana that they were going to wait out the worst of it elsewhere. 

They’d moved to Kurt's room out of convenience, his heater was already there and it’s likeliness of working decreased anytime he moved it.

From there it had been Sebastian’s idea to snag the bottle of wine, promising he’d take the backlash and replace it, but probably also recognizing the need to loosen up the mood. Kurt had been grateful, recognizing the small talk had grown a little tedious. Afterall, they were hardly friends. Sebastian and Santana had struck up their unlikely friendship after reconnecting with each other at an improv class they’d both been dragged to by other people and since then he’d been coming around more often, but Kurt couldn’t think of a time where’d he spent more than a handful of minutes alone with Sebastian. So once the wine started to flow, so did the ease of conversation and Kurt found himself charmed by the snarky bastard. 

He made Kurt laugh, and listened, actually listened to Kurt and gave him advice or agreed with him that yes, he is in fact the only sane one who lives here.

Kurt smiled, lost in replaying a particularly smiley moment he and Sebastian shared earlier. 

He was brought back to the present when he heard a throat being cleared. Kurt jumped slightly and caught Sebastian stifle a laugh as he approached Kurt. He leaned against the counter next to him and rubbed his hands together. 

“Much colder out here,” he commented and then eyed the bottle in Kurt’s hand. “Everything okay?”

“Oh,” Kurt started and then nodded, “Yeah, I just couldn’t find the opener.”

“That opener,” Sebastian said and then leaned into Kurt's space, Kurt's stomach flipped uncomfortably as he got a whiff of Sebastian’s cologne, picking up a subtle spicy scent. When he pulled back he held the wine opener up in front of his face and smirked around it. 

“Oh,” Kurt says and takes it from him. “Um, thanks.”

Kurt was acutely aware that Sebastian didn’t back away from him as Kurt started to open the bottle. Kurt’s elbow brushed against Sebastian’s chest and his hand faltered and slipped on the opener. Sebastian was so close Kurt could swear he could feel the huff of laughter that escaped from his lips. 

“Here,” Sebastian said and reached over and took the bottle from him. Sebastian’s hand brushed against his for a moment and the contact stung against his skin. He looked up and caught Sebastian looking at him, Kurt’s stomach flipped again when Sebastian’s gaze flicked down to his lips and in turn bit down on his own. 

Kurt felt a flash of heat low in his stomach and looked away and soon after he heard the soft pop of the cork being removed from the bottle. When he looked back Sebastian was taking a long swig from the bottle. When he pulled it away, he smiled and extended the bottle to Kurt. 

Kurt’s breath hitched a little when their hands touched as he grabbed the bottle. He tried to hide it with a small cough, but if the way Sebastian bit down on his lip was any indication, he hadn't been successful. 

When Kurt pulled the bottle away from his mouth he could feel a trickle of wine slide down his chin. Before he could even think to wipe it, Sebastian had his hand on his chin and his thumb tracing the pattern of the dribble. 

Kurt couldn’t breathe as he looked up again to meet Sebastian’s gaze and watched in amazement as Sebastian leaned into his space, he was sure that he could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. Sebastian cupped his cheek. 

“Thanks for letting me stay,” he said, barely over a whisper. 

“No problem,” Kirt said, he was impressed that his voice sound it as cool as it did seeing has his whole body felt like it was on fire. “Beside if you died in a snowstorm, I’d have to buy a whole new set of shoes for your funeral. It would be such a hassle.”

Sebastian laughed and leaned in close. “Honestly, that would be the real tragedy,” He said and let his nose bump against Kurt’s. Sebastian smiled even wider and did it again, bumping his nose playfully against his. Kurt felt something simmer inside his chest at the intimacy of the moment and it made his hands tingle with anticipation. He flexed them, anxious to put them on any part of the other man. He could feel Sebastian’s quickened breathing ghost against his lips, he closed his eyes and leaned in to close the distance.

“Thank fuck!” Santana shouted as she slid the door open with a loud clang. Sebastian and Kurt jumped back quickly from each other and Kurt stomach twisted uncomfortably at the ease in which Sebastian looked at him coolly as Santana walked closer to him.

“Smythe! Surprised you stuck around,” She commented and her eyes drifted briefly toward Kurt and then the open wine bottle. She narrowed her eyes. “Is that my wine, Hummel?”

“Ah, yeah,” Sebastian said and reached towards it, back into Kurt's space, and for a second Kurt is dizzy with want, that spicy yet woody scent of his cologne filling his nostrils again, but just as quickly Sebastian is moving away and walking towards Santana. 

“You can blame that one me,” He said and took a swig of the open bottle. He then handed it to her and as she did the same, Sebastian looked over and winked at Kurt before he put his arm around Santana’s shoulders and guided her away and towards her room leaving Kurt alone in the kitchen to think about the rapidly dissipating warmth of Sebastian’s skin against his and what he was certain was an almost kiss.


	2. Reunion Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers have a reunion.

“No no no no no,” Sebastian muttered under his breath as he glared up at the flight information display screen and watched his flight to Columbus change from  _ Delayed  _ to  _ Cancelled _ . 

He took a deep breath in, trying to remember what his therapist mentioned about his anger control. But the screen was taunting him, poking at his frayed nerves with ever flash of the word. 

Cancelled

_ Cancelled _

_**CANCELLED** _

“Fuck!” Sebastian said, anger bursting out of him. He spun around and caught the eye of a woman glaring at him as she covered the ears of a young boy. “Oh piss off,” he said, irritation flaring, and he heard her indignant gasp as he walked past her towards the ticketing counter. 

As he waited in line he tried to reel in his anger. It wasn’t the guy behind the counter’s fault that a storm came out of nowhere and was affecting midwest travelers everywhere. It also wasn’t his fault that O'hare was where all flights went to die. 

He tried to take deep breaths in, but the woman in front of him kept glancing nervously over her shoulder, so Sebastian switched to a new tactic and thought of a calm and happy place. He closed his eyes for a moment and let himself think about the things that had brought him joy over the last few months. 

Kurt. 

An unlikely connection that sparked when Wes forgot to blind copy everyone in an invitation for a Warblers Reunion. The reply-all offenders were quick to flood everyone’s emails with notes of excitement, or regrets that they would be unable to attend, or general mundane questions. It was annoying but worth it because after the 25th email came through asking the same question, Kurt had replied to everyone with one of the most hilariously scathing emails that ultimately did not make anyone stop replying to the email chain, but had in fact been the highlight of Sebastian’s week. 

He replied to Kurt’s email, just to Kurt, and wrote:

_ LMAO. Funniest thing I’ve ever read. Hopefully it works.  _

  * _S_



Kurt’s reply had been quick:

_ Unlikely. Blaine hasn’t chimed in yet, which means he probably hasn’t read it and once he does it’ll be a whole new wave of responses. :rolling_eyes_face: Honestly, it’s like none of these ivy league men know basic email etiquette. _

Sebastian had smiled and sent back:

_ Well hopefully you can get Blaine to at least take the two of us off before he replies. Are you two actually going to this?  _

Kurt’s reply didn’t come immediately, but when it did it made Sebastian pause:

_ Well, as me and Blaine haven’t spoken in months ... I’m not sure this would be a good reason to reach out. My sanity aside, it’s a rather poor reason to ignore his request of not speaking to him ever again. _

_ I suspect he will be in attendance. I will not.  _

Sebastian’s hands had hovered over the keyboard as he stared at the screen, the first of many times he’d be uncertain of what to say to Kurt. The last he’d heard,  _ saw,  _ he’d been there, was that Blaine and Kurt were engaged and getting married. That had been years ago. 

Before he could reply though, another message to the entire chain came through from Blaine. It was as excitable as he would have predicted, and almost immediately a new wave of responses started to come through. Sebastian sent Kurt another email.

_ I can’t believe you didn’t take one for the team.  _

Kurt replied quickly. 

_ Fuck you, Sebastian.  _

Sebastian laughed out loud, so loud it startled his office mate. 

_ LOL Kurt  _ he wrote  _ Come to the reunion and we’ll see what we can do about that. :winking_face: _

Kurt had simply replied:

_ :rolling_eyes_face: _

And that should have been that. It should have ended there, and thoughts of Kurt should have dissipated when the interested parties took their conversation to a new thread.

A.k.a when this happened :

Sebastian to Wes:  _ Wes I swear to god if you don’t take me off this email chain I’ll tell them all about that summer you came to visit me in Paris.  _

Wes to Sebastian:  _ YOU PROMISED THAT WOULD DIE WITH YOU!!! _

Sebastian to Wes:  _ Take Kurt off too. _

Sebastian to Wes:  _ And send me his phone number. _

Wes to Sebastian:  _ You’re a tyrant. And you better come to this one. You missed the last two! (419) 555-3426.  _

Sebastian had been glad that Wes hadn’t asked why he’d wanted Kurt’s number because Sebastian wasn’t even sure himself. He had stared at the number for a full 5 minutes before he actually saved it in his phone, and he wrote out at least 30 different messages to Kurt before he sent him a snarky message a few hours after the last email. 

Sebastian to Kurt:  _ And that’s how it’s done. Easy. You’re welcome.  _

Kurt to Sebastian:  _ Who is this?  _

Sebastian to Kurt:  _ :winking_face:  _

Kurt to Sebastian:  _ ugh :facepalm_boy: _

From there, their texting continued. It started off with shameless, borderline outrageous, flirting from Sebastian, which was met almost each time with the cool, blunt, and witty responses that made him laugh. Sebastian found himself intrigued by this Kurt. He’d admittedly never really given him a chance before, remembering he really only sought out to make Kurt uncomfortable in high school, and he had come to that ridiculously elaborate wedding proposal as a favor to Blaine. He was surprised to find out how much he and Kurt had in common, from easy things like favorite musicals and movies and tv shows, to more intense topics like dealing with grief and emotional traumas. 

Kurt had even opened up to Sebastian about what happened with him and Blaine. 

Kurt to Sebastian:  _ I just woke up one morning and realized I wasn’t happy living in his shadow. In retrospect I probably could have picked a better time to tell him this than at his parents 35th anniversary party :shrugging_boy: whatever they never liked me anyway, but… standing there watching these people say how in love they were for almost four decades… I just couldn’t see myself having that with Blaine anymore.  _

Sebastian to Kurt:  _ You should come to the reunion. _

Kurt to Sebastian:  _ Really … that’s your take away from what I just told you.  _

Sebastian to Kurt:  _ Shut up. Hear me out.  _

And from that point Sebastian began his campaign to get Kurt to come to the reunion. 

_ But why??? _ Kurt had asked him one night after Sebastian had sent him a particularly lengthy text of all the reasons why it would be easy for him to come. 

_ Because I want to see you _ he’d sent back and then immediately panicked. He had watched in horror as the grey text bubble pulsated and disappeared again and again. He too had written out a reply,  _ I mean I don’t really care if you come. But I think it would be fun to terrorize the rest of them.  _

But he couldn’t send that. It wasn’t true. He did care. He hadn’t even really considered going to this reunion until the possibility of seeing Kurt had become so appealing. 

He deleted his message and waited. Eventually:

Kurt to Sebastian:  _ but why? _

Sebastian took a deep breath and began to type. 

Sebastian to Kurt:  _ Don’t you want to come and find out for yourself?  _

After that Kurt hadn’t texted back. More surprisingly Sebastian didn’t press him. He’d been anxious with anticipation since he’d sent his text. Even his therapist commented on how much of his focus had been on Kurt in his latest session. 

It took 2 days to get a message back from Kurt. 

Kurt to Sebastian:  _ Against my better judgement… fine. I’ll go to the stupid reunion.  _

Since then, it had been a whirlwind of making plans, and promises, and ever increasing flirty texts. Texts that were met less and less with cool disinterest and more and more with smiley emojis and sarcastic, yet innuendo filled, replies from Kurt. 

Sebastian had even started having dreams about what seeing Kurt again would be like after all these years. He imagined they’d share some snappy banter and then they’d laugh it off like old friends, he imagined it a bit awkward at first but then slowly loosening up after a few drinks from the bar, he even dreamt once that it played out like a soft-core porn where he and Kurt started dry humping against each other in front of an enraged Blaine. 

However, none of his dreams started out like this.

“Sir?” Sebastian snapped his head up to follow the sound of the voice. The clerk behind the ticketing booth waved him over impatiently, effectively puncturing the bubble of calm he produced by going to his happy place.

Sebastian walked the few feet, and adjusted the bag on his shoulder as he reached in to get his wallet. “Hi. My flight to Colum--”

“Last name,” The clerk said, cutting him off. 

“Smythe,” He said through gritted teeth. The clerk started to click away at his computer and nodded before he looked up at Sebastian. 

“Next flight leaves tomorrow morning at 5:30 am. Or we can put you on the 7:45am.” 

“What?” Sebastian asked in disbelief, shaking his head. “No, I need to be in Columbus tonight. How are there no more flights? It’s not even 5 yet.” 

“Sir, the storm --”

“I know about the storm,” Sebastian snapped, and then took a deep breath. “Listen, Is there any way you can get me to Columbus tonight. Maybe through some connecting flights that take me around the storm? Or even to a city that’s within driving distance?”

“Sir, the storm is affecting multiple areas of the --”

“I understand that,” Sebastian started and then took another deep breath. “Listen, I made a promise to someone that I would be in Columbus tonight. And I don’t exactly know what will happen if I break that promise, but I’m also not inclined to want to find out. Please, it’s important.  _ He’s  _ important to me.”

Sebastian surprised himself with the truth of it all. The clerk, however, seemed less than impressed and gave Sebastian a long, bored look before he sighed and looked back to his computer and began to type. 

“Mr. Smythe, the closest city we can get you to is Indianapolis ,” he drawled. “We have one seat available on the flight leaving in 25 minutes. It’s roughly a 3 hour drive to Columbus from there.”

“Yes, great, sure. I’ll do that,” Sebastian said quickly. He was trying to do the math in his head. He would probably arrive in about 2 hours to Indianapolis, and then the 3 hours to Columbus would put him a little bit late, and probably no time to change but it could work. He was going to make it work. 

After he profusely thank the clerk, he almost ripped his new boarding pass in half as he rushed to grab it from him. He shouted his apologies over his shoulder as he ran to catch his next flight, which was inconveniently in a completely different part of the terminal. 

Breathlessly, he extended his boarding pass to the gate agent just as they were calling for final boarding. 

“Just in time Mr. Smythe, welcome aboard,” she said with an easy smile as she scanned his boarding pass. She handed it back to him and ushered him inside towards the jetway. He nodded is appreciation as he made his way towards the plane. He could feel the tension easing from his shoulders as the plan seemed to be coming back together.

However, making the flight to Indianapolis seemed to be the last of his good luck. 

Once on the plane, he’d noticed his seat was in the very back corner of the plane. Not ideal for a tall guy, but he’d manage, it would only be for a little over an hour. 

In the air, the flight had been riddled with turbulence due to the storm, and the woman seated next to him was a chatty nervous flyer and he felt so bad for her he let her death grip his wrist, which he was fairly certain he would have a bruise from, until the landed. 

On the ground, deplaning took forever because their gate wasn’t ready, and then 20 minutes later it took even longer because he was in the very back of the plane. 

At baggage claim, Sebastian watched the carousel circulate the same bags 7 times before he admitted defeat and had to file a claim in the lost luggage office. Once that was done, he had to wait almost 30 minutes for a rental car and was then charged a ridiculous premium for not being over 25. 

All of this was annoying, but fine, he had enough in his carry-on bag and enough and his wallet to make both of these issues bearable. 

Finally in his rental car, he sent off texts to both Wes and Kurt updating them of what the new plan was since he had been in such a rush earlier. He got immediate responses from both of them that echoed wishes of safe travels. With that, he found a true crime podcast he’d been behind on listening to, set his GPS to Dalton Academy, and started the navigation. 

He didn’t get very far. As soon as he hit the highway he was stuck in rush hour traffic, with the added bonus of drivers who were going slower due to the rain that had just started.

After the first hour, he was annoyed, but no big deal, what was an additional 30 to 40 minutes later than he originally thought?

After two hours, he was more annoyed but still positive that he would make it at a decent time.

After three hours, his GPS still showed almost 2 hours to go and he started to get text messages from the other warblers asking where he was.

After four hours, he’d be in stand-still traffic for 40 minutes due to what he assumed as an accident on the road. Kurt started sending him a play-by-play of what he was missing. 

After five hours, he almost called his therapist. Luckily, traffic started moving again and by then he had something else to distract him.

After six hours, he almost called his therapist, but this time for a different reason. Kurt had stopped texting him, and in his mind he started to wonder, unhelpfully, about all the possible reasons why. Had he seen Blaine? Maybe they had made up. Or maybe Blaine had gotten all the Warblers on his side, and they’d ganged up on him and decided to kick Kurt out. 

“Or,” Sebastian said, now voicing his manic thoughts to the empty car, “Maybe Kurt’s just having a grand old time without me! Soooo much fun he can’t be bothered to text me back. Even though it was my idea that he came in the  _ fucking first place!” _

After almost seven hours in a car, Sebastian pulled in slowly into the visitor parking lot of Dalton Academy. He been talking himself in and out of actually going since he had exited the highway 20 minutes earlier, and he was still grumbling irritably as he parked and got out of the car. 

Despite his irritation, he found himself oddly comforted as he walked the familiar stone steps to the place he once called home. Although he’d been to many schools just like Dalton, this one always seemed to have a special place in his heart, or maybe just more annoying old classmates who wouldn’t let him forget about them.

Once inside, he immediately had to stifled a laugh upon seeing the welcoming signs that pointed to the direction of the reunion. Wes had gone a bit overboard,  _ shocker  _ he thought, with the decoration of what should have been a simple sign, but nonetheless it did the job in guiding him to the correct room. 

As he got closer, more signs let him know he needed to stop at the table just outside the room to check-in and receive a name tag.

“Your name sir?” A young boy, probably a current Warbler by the looks of it, asked Sebastian as he approached the table. 

“Smythe, Sebastian,” He said as he looked around, hoping to see someone he knew. “Is it still going on?”

The young boy pursed his lips primly as he handed over Sebastian's name tag. “Well a few of the older Warblers have already gone,  _ and  _ you’ve missed almost all the canon songs,” he said voice full of reproach, and Sebastian had to hold back another laugh. The kid brightened and continued. “However, Warbler Anderson may be still taking names for the sing-off. Best not to keep him waiting.”

“Yeah, Best not,” Sebastian muttered as he pinned the name tag to his shirt. “Thanks Kid,” he said and smirked when the boy scowled at him. He turned to walk towards the room just as the door opened, briefly letting out the boisterous voices of the reunited Warblers on the other side, but it was quickly silenced as a man closed the door behind him.

Sebastain froze, as Kurt made his way to the check-in table and looked to the boy that Sebastian had just been talking to.

“Any luck?” He asked and glanced down at his watch, the boy looked down and reach for something under the table.

“Looks like you’re at 56%. Is that enough Warbler Hummel?”

Kurt sighed and nodded and reached for his phone. 

“Thank you, Miles,” Kurt said distractedly, as he looked down at his phone and began to type something. 

“Of course, sir,” the boy, apparently Miles, said. “Would you be interested in showing Warbler Smythe to Warbler Anderson. I think he’s interested in signing up for the sing-off.”

Kurt’s head shot up to look at Miles and followed his gaze to Sebastian. His eyes widened, and Sebastian had a sarcastic comment ready, but without warning Kurt rushed towards him and flung his arms around Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian, thrown off-balance, wrapped his hands around Kurt’s waist in an attempt to steady himself.

“Thank God, you’re finally here,” Kurt whispered into his ear. “Blaine is trying to make us do some insane sing-off and I might murder one of these people if one more them suggest I sing a medley with him to rekindle our romance.” 

Sebastian couldn’t explain why his hands wrapped tighter around Kurt’s waist after he said that, but when Kurt pulled back slightly, Sebastian could see a delicate flush on his cheeks and the small smile that played on his lips, and in that moment he had no intention of letting go. 

“Well,” Sebastian said as his eyes scanned Kurt’s face. “Looks like I’m right on time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying these! Let me know in the comments!


	3. Walking hand-in-hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kurtbastian College AU

They’d stumbled into each other in some seedy bar in downtown Columbus. Kurt had been there as a wingman to Tina, he didn't have the heart to tell her the bar she’d picked was a gay bar, plus it was rather entertaining to watch the bemused looks on the guys faces as she used pick-up lines that he could only assume she memorized from a dating magazine printed in the 80s. 

He had just politely declined another dance offer from a gentleman that smelled a little too strongly of old spice when his gaze scanned the crowd to find his friend. He found her in seconds, mostly because she was the only woman in the room, but also because she was blatantly waving at him and pointing behind her. 

His stomach jolted uncomfortably when his eyes followed her persistent pointing and found Sebastian-goddamn-Smythe smirking (SMIRKING, ugh) at him.

He forced a pleasant-enough smile and offered a stiff nod of recognition before he turned back around on his stool and glared down at his drink. 

“Don’t come over here, don’t come over here, don’t come over here,” he muttered. “Tina do not bring him over her-”

“Well, hello there.”

“Fuck,” Kurt muttered before he turned his head, forced smile back in place to greet his former nemesis. 

“Sebastian,” he said, dully. “What a surprise to see you here. In the grossest gay bar in Ohio. Real shocker.”

Sebastian smiled, and bit his lip down as he suppressed a laugh, Kurt hated the way his gaze lingered on his stupid mouth. He licked them slowly and Kurt reluctantly looked back up to Sebastian's eyes. 

“Not as surprised as  _ I _ am to see you, Kurt Hummel, in the grossest bar in,” He leaned in closer and looked around faux-conspiratorially before he looked back and finished in a hushed tone. “ Let's face it, the midwest.”

Kurt’s mouth turned up into a smile without his consent. Traitorous body. Stupid, witty boys. Kurt had no time for it. 

He cleared his throat and turned back to his drink and picked it up to drain the remaining contents. He was going to have to speed this night along and break it to Tina that she had struck-out once again.  _ Oh, Darn. _

“Well I’m just here with a friend,” He said as he sat his drink back down. “We were actually just about to leave. So, sorry to run, but it was nice to see you.”

He spun and slid off his stool, but didn’t make it very far as Sebastian hurried to rush in front of him before he could even get two steps away. 

“You mean Tina,” he said, and then smirked as he crossed his arms. “Yeah, she mentioned you were her wingman tonight.”

He laughed and shook his head. “You brought your straight girl friend to a gay bar.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “She wanted to come here!” he protested. 

“Uh, huh,” Sebastian said and then put his arm around Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt, bewildered by the gesture, didn’t even have time to put up a fight as he was turned around and guided back to the bar. “Luckily, I’m not a terrible friend and decided to help your girl out.”

“You’re not friends with Tina,” Kurt noted, Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“No,” he said, like it was obvious, “not her, one of my pledges is here with me. He’s bi,” he said and shrugged his shoulders. 

Kurt spun back around to see Tina furiously making out, with a tall skinny black guy against the cork-board promoting upcoming events for the bar. Their hands roamed wildly and sporadically as they groped each other, causing loose pieces of paper to fall from the board behind them.

Kurt turned back to Sebastian and scowled. He made an attempt to head her way, inclined to put an end to the make out session before it went any further. But just as Kurt has spun around in his chair to get down, Sebastian spun him back towards the bar. 

“Relax,” Sebastian said and waved down the bartender. “Let them have their fun.”

“Fun,” Kurt said incredulously, “And I’m just supposed to believe some guy who willingly hangs out with you is a good “fun” guy for my friend to hook up with.”

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at the two of them and huffed out a laugh before turning back. “You’re right, you’re much better company. So tell me, exactly when were you planning on telling her this was a gay bar?”

Kurt scowled again and looked away as the bartender finally approached them. “That’s what I thought. Uh yeah, four shots of tequila, chilled, a club soda, and whatever he had,” Kurt looked back to see the bartender nod and walk away to start preparing their shots. 

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence until the bartender sat their drinks in front of them. Sebastian pulled out a bill to pay, and then waved off the change indicating the bartender could keep it. 

“Um, thanks for this,” Kurt said and gestured down to the vodka soda in front of him. 

“No problem, Just racking up my good friend points,” he said with a smirk and picked up a shot and spun just in time to greet the pledge.

“Dude,” The guy said out of breath. “That chick is mad crazy,” He said with a wild smile as Sebastian handed him the shot. 

“He means that as a compliment,” Sebastian said just as Kurt had been about to defend his friend. The guy down his shot and winced and then turned to Kurt, bright-eyed and energetic. Just looking at him made Kurt tired.

“Oh yeah, she’s awesome,” He said, practically glowing. 

“Well,” Sebastian said and reached behind him and grabbed two additional shots. He handed them to the guy, “ Best not fuck it up, Junior.” 

The guy beamed and practically hopped away back towards Tina. 

Kurt eye’d him suspiciously before turning narrowed eyes back to Sebastian. “Is that kid even old enough to drink?”

Sebastian smirked. “He is in this bar.” 

They both turned at the loud cough from behind the bar, and Sebastian sighed loudly before he pulled out his wallet and dropped another bill onto the bartop. 

“Thanks for that,” Sebastian said.

“You’re welcome,” Kurt said and attempted to hide his amusement as he took a sip of his drink. 

“So where’s Blaine?” Sebastian asked, his glass of club soda raised half way to his mouth paused as Kurt choked on his drink and started to cough. He sat his drink back down. “Ok, I need details. What’s the hot “goss” as the kids call it these days.”

Kurt glared at him and coughed a few more times to clear his throat. 

“There is no “goss”,” Kurt said, finger quotes included. “Blaine is in New York. Still at NYADA, I think.”

“You think?”

Kurt just shrugged and picked up his drink, draining the contents once more. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his and Blaine's disastrous attempt at a long-distance relationship. 

“And why aren’t you there with him?” Sebastian pressed. 

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Kurt said, looking around for the bartender. 

“Oh come on,” Sebastian said. “Can’t be that bad, plus your big mouth already cost me an additional $20,” he said with a gesture towards the tip jar. “And I’m gaining more and more friend points as the night goes on, so you might as well tell m--”

“Fine,” Kurt snapped, he turned to look at an amused Sebastian and continued. “My Dad’s cancer came back, and after Finn, I didn’t think it was good for me to be so far from home. So I took a year off and went back to Lima, now I’m starting at Ohio State because I can’t afford to go back to New York.”

If Kurt hadn’t just been forced to sum up one of the worst years of his life in 10 seconds he might have enjoyed the slow look of discomfort that crept onto Sebastian's features. Instead, he left his face blank as he and Sebastian stared at each other.

“Um,” Sebastian started, then paused to take a sip of his soda and clear his throat. “Um, your dad. Is he, um, better?”

Kurt froze, taken aback that  _ that _ had been Sebastian's first response, but he nodded stiffly, and then rolled his shoulders, trying to shake off the moment of uneasiness. 

“Yeah, he’s better. In remission again,” Kurt said with a sigh, suddenly exhausted. 

Sebastian slid over the final tequila shot his way, and Kurt narrowed his eyes. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes again and started to pull the shot back. 

“Was just saving you from having to buy another drink,” He muttered. 

“But that’s yours, you gave the rest away,” Kurt said. 

“Nah,” Sebastian said and looked over his shoulder to scan the bar. “I’m the designated brother tonight.”

“Designated brother?” Kurt parroted. 

“Yeah, like, I’m in charge of making sure the pledges get home safely,” he said and then shrugged then leaned in to add in another hushed voice. “I think it helps offset any guilt we feel about letting them drink underage.” 

When he pulled back, Kurt noticed the small smile playing at his lips and Kurt found his face betraying him again and doing the same. 

“Well, cheers to you,” Sebastian said and picked up his glass. “Takes a lot to give up something like that.”

Kurt smiled a little more and reached for the shot of the tequila, “Um, thanks.” 

As he picked up the shot, Sebastian reached over and clinked his glass against Kurts and winked at him before taking another sip of his club soda. 

Kurt blamed the warmth that spread throughout him on the tequila. 

“You guys want another round?” The bartender asked.

“Um,” Kurt said and glanced at Sebastian who just looked over his shoulder.

“Actually, I think we better head out,” He says and starts to stand. He nods his head towards the corner and continues. “Those two are one grope away from being cited with public indecency.”

Kurt looked over his shoulder and frowned, growing concerned for his friend.

“And that’s saying a lot considering what bar we’re in,” Sebastian said and took a set of keys out of his pocket. He turned to Kurt and for a moment he just stared at him, like he was trying to decide on something. For the briefest of moments, Sebastian’s eyes drifted down his body, back up, and then settled on Kurt’s face again. Kurt felt a slight flush come and he felt compelled to wait him out, annoyed that he felt curious as to what the other man had to say. 

Finally, after what felt like an incredibly long pause that was likely only 10 seconds, Sebastian seemed to shake himself from his thoughts and nodded towards the door. 

“Let me give you a ride home?” He asked. Kurt was surprised to hear and see hesitation from Sebastian. The boy he'd known previously was ever-confident and arrogant. The notion, or idea, that Sebastian Smythe could be  _ nervous _ made him incredibly curious. So curious, that he almost said yes. He cleared his throat and forced himself to tear his gaze away. He grimaced when it landed on Tina and her new friend. 

“I’m actually staying at Tina’s this weekend,” He said, and then bit down on his lip nervously, before adding in a quieter tone. “I mean, I think I am.”

Sebastian laughed, “Well alright, how about we take them to wherever they plan on continuing their debauchery and I take you on a tour of the campus.”

Kurt looked back to him skeptically. “A tour? Of the university? At this time of night?” 

Sebastian shrugged, humor gleaming in his eyes, “What? Don’t you trust me?”

“Hardly,” Kurt deadpanned. He looked back towards Tina, weighing his options and trying to remember if he’d packed his noise-canceling headphones for this trip, but Sebastian stepped in close and bent down to whisper in his ear.

“When’s the last time you did something reckless?” 

Kurt hoped Sebastian couldn’t see the shiver that ran through him. Kurt looked up, willing his features into some semblance of defiance, “I’d say coming to this bar and having this extended conversation with you has been rather reckless.” 

Sebastian laughed again, and for a second Kurt was dizzy with a feeling he would later blame on the alcohol. When Sebastian looked back to him, Kurt couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Fine,” Sebastian said, “When’s the last time you did something fun, or spontaneous,” Kurt was about to reply again, already gesturing around the bar but Sebastian cut him off before he could start, “Something that was just for you.”

Kurt didn’t even think about it, he knew it wouldn’t be anything recent. He was stung by how much this boy, someone he’d never once consider a friend, someone who hardly knew him at all could be so intuitive. 

And it was that, the notion of feeling seen, that urged him forward, giving him the courage to take Sebastian outstretched hand and be led out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I'm so sorry for the long break in between fics. If you can believe it, I was supposed to write all 30 prompts in January...
> 
> Life comes at you fast though. Since I last posted; I've moved, started a new job, lost new job (ayee thanks COVID), and spent a month trying to write a Kurtbastian zombie AU that I just had to give up on because I was getting too stuck on it. 
> 
> Hopefully (seriously this time), with my current state of unemployment and my commitment to staying home for the next few weeks (read: foreseeable future), I will be able to churn out a few more little fics for you guys. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Be well, be safe. 
> 
> <3 TDF


	4. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kurtbastian College AU pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is continued from chapter 3 but now in Sebastian's POV.

Kurt Hummel was in his car. 

_ Hm. _

Sebastian wasn’t really sure what led him to this moment. Just like he wasn’t sure what possessed him to walk up to said Kurt Hummel and strike up a conversation with him in that gross ass bar. He felt drawn to him, he had a feeling that even if Tina hadn’t spotted him first and practically pushed Sebastian out of the way to talk to the pledge that he wouldn't have found his way to Kurt that night anyway. 

It was an odd feeling, to be so immediately compelled by him, but if he was honest Kurt had always intrigued him. Before it had been more of a needling curiosity, like a persistent itch he kept having to scratch away. He was annoyed by Kurt at one point, for being in the way of his singular, hormone-driven goal, Blaine Anderson. As interest for Blaine waned, so did his thoughts of Kurt. To be fair, he hadn’t given either of them much thought in the last few years.

But now...

He glanced over to the boy in his passenger seat, momentarily hypnotized as light flashed in and out over his face as he drove under the street lamps, and wondered if he’d be as taken with Blaine if he was the one he’d stumbled upon at the bar. He tried for a moment to replace the boy in his mind of that of his former crush. 

His shoulders tensed.  _ Interesting.  _

Kurt looked over at him then. Eyes a little glassy, probably from the booze, but curious. A silent question lingered between them. 

Sebastian wasn’t sure of the answer yet. 

After they deposited the two masses of groping hands from the backseat to the front of Tina’s apartment, Sebastian hesitated before driving off. Partially because he wanted to make sure the two drunk people got into the apartment building safely, but he also wanted to give Kurt the opportunity to change his mind. In the near minute they spent watching their friends stumble towards the building, Sebastian could feel his hands start to sweat as they gripped the steering wheel just a little tighter. 

When they were finally out of sight, Kurt sighed and turned to face him in his seat. Sebastian couldn’t help the way his stomach tightened at the small smile on Kurt’s lips. 

“So, where to?” He asked, and Sebastian's throat went dry. 

“You tell me,” He said, and gestured to the road. “Doesn’t look like you’re going to get much sleep at Tina’s. I could always take you home instead.”

Kurt huffed out a little laugh and looked away, his hands fidgeting a little as he turned back towards the front in his seat. After a moment, he crossed his arms and tilted his head in thought for a second before giving it a subtle shake. He took a breath in before he mimicked Sebastian's gesture at the road. 

“I do believe it was you that suggested a campus tour,” Kurt said and looked back to Sebastian with narrowed eyes. “Lose interest already?”

Sebastian’s eyes darted down to Kurt's lips as he bit them nervously. Somewhere deep inside of him responded,  _ Never.  _

Sebastian smirked, decidedly ignoring that unfamiliar voice as he put the car in drive and took his foot off the brake. “As you wish, your highness.”

The drive to the fraternity house was uneventful, brief even, as Tina didn’t live that far from campus, andSebastian pulled the car slowly into a spot of street parking across from the house in no time.

“We’re walking from here?” Kurt asked as Sebastian cut the engine. He looked over and scanned Kurt's face. He didn’t seem annoyed, or upset, just curious. Sebastian jerked his head towards the house and winked. “Tour starts here.”

With school technically not starting for another week or so, the row of houses that are usually littered with greek students in varying stages of debauchery was unnervingly void of sound.

“It’s quiet,” Kurt murmured, echoing Sebastian’s thoughts. Sebastian tensed, he couldn’t understand why, but he just hummed his agreement and pushed open the door to the house.

Inside, the air was pungent with the smell of weed. It mixed terribly with the ever-present scent of stale beer that they could never really get rid of. It was almost like it was part of the house, soaked into the very foundation after generations of exploding kegs. 

Sebastian led Kurt toward the kitchen just to the left of the entrance and nodded a greeting at the few people who turned at their arrival. 

“Boys,” Sebastian said by-way of acknowledgement as he walked past them. He glanced over their hunched shoulders eyeing what looked like a game of poker on the kitchen island. “Who’s winning?”

“We stopped playing like an hour ago,” someone, Sebastian looked over his shoulder to check as he walked to the fridge , one of the sophomores named Briggs said as he let his head fall to the counter. “We’re too stone and Bailey is the only one who remembered the rules.”

“And after the third hand of taking all their money, it just wasn’t fun,” Bailey, a tall, lean junior with curly blonde hair pulled into a small tight bun behind his head said and leaned away from the group to extend a lit joint in Sebastian’s direction. 

“I’m good,” Sebastian said, waiving off the joint as he reached inside to grab the open box of beer. 

“What about your friend?” Bailey said. Sebastian stood up and watched Bailey hold the joint in Kurt’s direction. 

“We’re good,” Sebastian said and adjusted his grip on the beer to shoulder the fridge closed. “We’re just stopping to get some refreshments before we -”

“Actually,” Kurt said as he pushed off from the door frame where he had been waiting. Sebastian was pretty sure his eyebrows lifted into his hairline as he watched Kurt walk towards the cluster of boys and take the joint from Bailey. “Sure.”

The room seemed to freeze as all eyes were on Kurt as he raised the joint to his lips and took a tentative hit from it. Bailey hummed softly.

“What’s your name?” Bailey asked, Sebastian tensed hearing the hint of interest in his housemates voice. Kurt took another slow, deep pull from the joint. Sebastian’s stomach fluttered in time with Kurt's eyes as they blinked shut a few times before he tilted his head with an easy smile, releasing a cloud of smoke. 

“Kurt, “ He said, his voice a little gravelly from the smoke, and extended the joint back towards Bailey. But instead of grabbing it from him, Bailey grabbed Kurt’s wrist and pulled him a little closer as he dipped his head down to catch the joint in his lips.

“And what are you doing with Sebastian tonight, Kurt?” Bailey asked, practically fucking purring. The joint hung loosely from his lips as he edged off his seat towards Kurt. Kurt smirked and pulled his hand away from Bailey as his glance slid over to Sebastian. 

“Something reckless,” He said and turned around and started to walk away. 

“Ooo, fun,” Bailey said, laughing a little as he sat back onto his seat, “Can I join?”

“No,” Sebastian snapped. As he walked by he reached and grabbed the joint from Bailey’s lips. At his shout of protest behind him, Sebastian just flipped him off and put the joint in his mouth, jogging a little to catch up with Kurt. 

He grabbed Kurt around the elbow just as he was reaching the front door. When Kurt looked back, puzzled, he nodded his head towards the stairs. “This way.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, Sebastian could tell he was gearing up for an argument. 

“Whatever you’re about to say,” Sebastian said, releasing him to put up a hand to stop him. “Save it. We’re just going to the roof.”

“Roof,” Kurt said, his face changing to a look of confusion. “But the tour--”

“Starts here,” Sebastian said again and turned to head towards the stairs. He took a hit of the joint as he started to ascend and let the smoke billow behind him as he got to the next landing. Turning to the right he walked down the hall to the last room on the left and pushed it open. 

He sat the box down on his bed and went to open the window, careful not to dislodge the still lit joint. When he turned to look around, he saw Kurt paused in the doorway taking in the contents of the room. 

_His_ _room_. 

Feeling oddly self-conscious, he hurried through the now open window and waved his hands to get Kurts attention. 

“Hey,” He said and pointed to the box when Kurt looked up. “Pass me the beer, yeah?”

Kurt looked at him for a second, then slowly looked to the bed, and then slowly back to Sebastian, “Absolutely not.” 

“What?” Sebastian asked, annoyance creeping. “Just pass me the damn box!”

“What?” Kurt said then looked at the box. “Oh, sure,” He said and picked up the box and handed it to Sebastian as he continued. “ But I am not climbing out of a window Sebastian.”

“Kurt, relax,” Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. “You’re not going to fall. I’ve done this a thousand times.”

“No!”

“What happened to something reckless?”

“I said reckless, not suicidal!”

“Oh don’t be dramatic, you’re not going to die,” Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes and then looked back to Kurt. “Besides. Don’t you trust me?”

“No!” Kurt exclaimed. “I, one hundred percent, do not trust you.”

“Fair enough,” Sebastian said and turned to continue his path. “But if you change your mind, watch your step. It’s tricky on these first few steps out.”

“Wait wait wait,” Kurt said and Sebastian turned around to see him pull out his phone and type something. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m texting Tina,” He said. “If I die on this roof, at least they’ll know where to find me.”

“I’m starting to remember how annoying you are,” Sebastian said and rolled his eyes. “Just give me your hand, let me help you.”

Sebastian bit back a laugh as Kurt grumbled something under his breath as he pocketed his phone and walked over to the window. Their eyes met as Kurt slid his hand into his. Sebastian’s heart thumped uncomfortably in his chest.  _ Quiet down in there,  _ he thought and then turned to guide Kurt along the path that took him to the somewhat flattened surface of their roof. From this spot you could see a good portion of the campus. He came up here all the time. Belatedly he remembered it was easier to get to this part of the roof from Bailey’s room at the other side of the hall, but for some reason, Sebastian didn’t want to think about that. 

Once they sat down Sebastian looked down at the joint slowly burning out in his hand. 

“Shit,” He said and brought it to his lips to take a hit, coughing a little bit on the exhale in his haste. He passed it to Kurt who was laughing softly at him. Sebastian rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but be mesmerized by the easy pull from Kurt.

“You know,” Sebastian said, reaching into the box of beer to grab one and pop it open. He handed the beer to Kurt in exchange for the joint. “I did not expect you to be a smoker.”

“I’m not,” Kurt said, and then took a sip of the beer and then grimaced looking down at the can. He shook his head and then laughed softly. “But I did indulge in my dad’s medicinal stash with him from time to time.”

“You rebel,” Sebastian said around the joint as he took another pull from it. He extended it back to Kurt. He shook his head, and Sebastian tapped the end of the joint lightly on one of the tiles to put it out before he stored it in his pocket. 

They sat in silence as Sebastian opened a beer of his own and took a few sips. He let the cool bitterness wash away the remaining taste of weed in his mouth.

“Where is Sullivant Hall?” Kurt asked after a while. Sebastian looked Kurt’s way and followed his gaze looking over the buildings below. He leaned in closer so Kurt could follow his hand and steered his gaze to one of the buildings closer to them. 

“We’re a little obstructed, but you see those two green lights right there,” Sebastian said and looked over, suddenly realizing how close he was to Kurt's face. Kurt nodded. Sebastian cleared his throat and continued. “It’s just to the left of that. The building with the lights is the Wexner Center. You’ll probably be in there a lot.”

“Why’s that?” Kurt asked, turning to him and promptly smacking his face against Sebastian’s. 

“Oh, shit,” Sebastian said as he leaned back. Dazed, he continued. “Sorry. Um, yeah, no, um, what?”

Kurt just laughed and looked back to where Sebastian had pointed. “Why will I spend a lot of time in Wexler?”

“Oh,” Sebastian said, regaining his train of thought. “Wexner,” He corrected him. “it’s where most of the art classes are. There, or in the buildings around it, like Sullivant.”

“Do you spend a lot of time there?”

“No,” Sebastain sighed. “I’m in finance, which is that way, a bit further down this road.” He said and gestured a little more to the right of where he’d originally pointed. 

“Finance, huh?” Kurt asked and Sebastian shrugged. 

“Seemed practical.”

“Oh stop the presses, boys and girls, Mr. Do-Something-Reckless is a secret man of practicality?” Kurt said and put a hand over his chest in faux shock. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and nudged him with his shoulder before he looked away to take a swig of beer.

“Why finance? Honestly.” Kurt asked. Sebastian didn’t look over to him when he answered. 

“Just seems like the easiest way to become financially independent,” He said and then took a long sip from his beer, finishing it off. And tossing it into the box before grabbing another one. “Sooner I do that; sooner I can get on with my life.” 

He opened up the other beer and took a sip of that one. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Sebastian shook his head. “Nope. My turn. Why are you crashing at Tina’s?” He asked. “Is your place not ready yet?”

Kurt shook his head and then looked away. He spoke so softly Sebastian had to lean in again to hear him. “I’m staying in Lima this next year.”

“Lima?” Sebastian asked incredulously. “That’s like an hour away. Why would you do that?”

“It’s actually closer to 2 hours,” Kurt said with a rueful laugh and then shrugged. “Like I said, no money for housing. It’s just until I catch up enough with school or manage to get a job that can pay my bills. Plus it's not that bad of a commute.”

“Kurt, you’re going to drive 4 hours every day for school?” Sebastian asked. “That’s insane.”

Kurt just sighed and leaned back and started to laugh, and laugh, almost hysterically so. Sebastian could only stare, a bit bewildered by the reaction. After Kurt was done he wiped his eyes and turned to look at him, his chest noticeably rising and falling as he caught his breath.

“I guess it is a little crazy,” He said softly. 

Sebastian, feeling hazy and sated with the buzz of booze and weed gave into the temptation and laid down next to him. 

“It’s okay, we’re all a little crazy.” 

Kurt looked over at him and turned on his side toward him. Sebastian itched to move closer, to touch him. He closed his eyes and let himself imagine it for a moment. 

“What are you running from?” Kurt asked after a while. 

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly. His mind screeching to an unpleasant halt.

“Who says I’m running?”

“You said you wanted to get on with your life,” Kurt said and then shrugged. “I just assumed.”

_ Correctly, _ Sebastian admitted silently and then closed his eyes again. He squeezed them shut, fighting against the onslaught of memories trying to invade his mind. He actively tried to not think about his family most of the time. Most of his friends knew not to bring them up.

He was startled when there was a soft touch on his cheek. He turned, leaning into it and opened his eyes to meet Kurts soft, open gaze.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Kurt said softly as he rubbed his thumb across Sebastian’s cheek again. Belatedly, Sebastian realized Kurt had wiped away a tear and sat up abruptly. He wiped roughly at his cheeks, embarrassment making them hot under his touch.

“I just don’t have the same loving family that you do,” Sebastian responded gruffly.

They settled into an uneasy silence. Sebastian took the time to push away the thoughts of his family with each sip of beer until he finished it.

“It’s your turn,” Kurt said after a while.

Sebastian turned to look over his shoulder and frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s your turn,” Kurt said and sat up on his elbows, “To ask me a question.”

Sebastian looked away for a moment, his mind sluggish even though there was so much he wanted to know. 

“Why did you come with me tonight?” He turned and stared. 

“Why did you ask me?”

“Answer the question.”

Kurt sighed and pushed himself further into a seated position. He seemed to be mulling over his own thoughts. Sebastian's eyes strained to trace the features of his face in the dull glow from the street lights below. 

Kurt looked up after a while and smiled a little sadly before taking a deep breath. “Because it felt like you wanted me.”

He huffed out a hollow laugh and looked away. “Felt nice for a change.”

“Who wouldn’t want you?” Sebastian said without thinking. 

Kurt turned to look back to Sebastian, disbelief clear on his face.

“Kurt, I’m serious,” Sebastian said and moved closer to nudge him with his elbow. “I’m serious. Were you paying attention tonight? I personally witnessed at least two people hit on you.”

At Kurt’s questioning glare, Sebastian held up a finger to count before he continued. “That random guy earlier tonight at the bar before I came over to talk to you. And Bailey downstairs,” Sebastian said and added another finger before he sighed. “Just because Blaine didn’t see what he had doesn’t mean every guy is as blind.”

Kurt looked away then and took a sip of his beer. Sebastian let him have a moment to deal with what just happened. He reached over and fished around the box for another beer. Once it was open and had another sip he cleared his throat. 

“Your turn,” He said, this time nudging Kurt with his knee. Kurt looked over at him.

“We aren’t playing 20 questions.”

Sebastian laughed and took another sip of his beer. “That’s not a question, and apparently we are.”

Kurt sighed and laid back down. “Why’d you bring me here?”

Sebastian smirked. “A tour of the campus. It’s my duty as a leader of this great institution to show you the Buckeye way.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “You’re a terrible tour guide.”

“Hey!” Sebastian said, laughing through his mock offense. “I pointed out at least three buildings to you. Plus we’re on Greek Row, this is basically a historical landmark in the making.”

“Well point out the medical center so I know where to take you when you undoubtedly suffer from alcohol poisoning one of these days.”

Sebastian laughed and took another sip of beer before he laid down next to Kurt, close enough that their legs touched. Kurt knocked his foot against Sebastian’s. 

“Go,” He said softly.

“Thought we weren’t playing a game,” Sebastian said and then started to laugh again.

Kurt turned and propped himself up with his elbow, smiling softly down at Sebastian. He shrugged and bit his lip before he spoke. 

“We don’t have to play games,” He said. Sebastian stared at him, first at Kurt's eyes, striking even in the dim light, then at his lips as he bit down on them, Sebastian wondered if that was a nervous tick. 

_ Hot  _ his brain supplied unhelpfully before he dropped his beer and brought his hand to cradle Kurt’s jaw. He rubbed at Kurt's bottom lip gently, easing it open before he leaned in to kiss him.

Too soon they were pulling apart, a little breathless and light-headed.

“One more question,” Sebastian said softly. 

Kurt laughed, but nodded for him to go on. 

“Do you want to stay the night?”

He took Kurt’s responding kiss as a definitive yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to any Buckeyes reading this. I don't know shit about Ohio State. Please let me know if you enjoyed this! 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy these. I'm honestly do this as a little 30 OTP challenge in hopes of getting back in the groove of writing these to goofs so I can finish Mad Love, but I'm happy to take prompts or suggestions in the comments.


End file.
